Stay, and Watch the Snow
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: He had been avoiding her lately, his reasons very much unknown to her and that's why she was in a sorry state of mind, unable to budge even when supported, but a chance encounter and a friendly visit may just solve Momo's problems, and give her the gift she had wanted for months now. Pure Fluff, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Stay and Watch the Snow Ch. 1**

* * *

The dawn was far away from the horizon of the land of the rising sun, it's methodical slow pace signified that the hours of morning were far from the line of sight of the public, at least those who were awake at such an early hour to notice or even let alone care. The likelihood of the sun's rays shining over the area had shot down, that being the responsibility of the winter season having crept up and taken it's metaphorical seat for this time of year, the various holiday's following soon after the marked date of the climate change.

The clouds covered the blue skies like a blanket, as did the snow for the ground, a fitting image for the month of December. Flakes of white descended slowly and steadily from the air, adding more layers to the already immense blanket that had relieved the many students of the prestigious U.A. from any daily responsibility planned out for them from their cavalcade of mentor's and fur covered principal, a decision made the night before after the weather reports had indicated the decision to march forward with the lessons for the next couple days before the weekend to be inappropriate.

You wouldn't have found a majority of souls who disagreed, despite Aizawa's view of such a break as irrational, but this was more of an idiotic nitpick because even he wanted the nap time, given that he had the newer responsibility of watching over the little one Eri. On a different subject, most of the students decided to use the days off as an excuse to visit their parents and family, one of such was Shoto Todoroki, having not seen his sister in what felt like ages due to his busy schedule of classes, life altering peril, and the migraines from Bakugo's shouting. The young man's absence was taken note of by Momo Yaoyorozu, the image of him always hanging out in the background of the dorm buildings bottom floor being altered was an element she wasn't used to seeing, he was one of the classmates she spoke to the most considering that he was more calm about certain topics, akin to Jiro in that sense that allowed the young girl to open herself up in a way that not many was able to bring out of her.

There was another element that troubled her a little, it had seemed that lately…he was avoiding her, she wasn't plagued by any illness, hadn't done anything note of controversy, or gotten into any verbal spat with him either, this behavior was odd for the boy since he was naturally calm and friendly to all, he helped her out of her rut after losing to Tokoyami and had become a trusted ally after all that had happened with the villains and All Might's retirement. One that she couldn't exactly admit that she didn't feel affection for, albeit in secret despite Jiro noticing all the glances she took at him and how red she turned when even close to him; his mismatched eyes always stealing her breath.

This fog hung over her mind, unable to focus on any leisure activities between her and her classmates later that day, they all asked if she was feeling okay, her only responses being dismissive ones, and it only took a few more to make her form a small uncharacteristic aggression toward the setting. It all became too much, the stress needed to be moved to a larger area, the class president deciding to bundle up from the cold in her winter gear consisting of: a red puffy coat, a white scarf, red snow pants, and pitch-black shiny boots.

She exited quickly passing everyone discreetly, as she exited the main doors to the class dorms, stopping when she heard them open behind her as she descended the stairs.

"Hey Momo," Kyoka Jiro spoke out as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes Jiro," the teen said in monotone.

"Look, it's just you and me, spill the beans."

"…If it's all the same to you, I wanna keep it to myself."

"And let you explode because of it? I don't think so."

"I won't explode, I'm not Bakugo," she forcefully giggled, a sight that made her depression all the more painful to watch.

"You may not be, but you're both just as human," the rocker descended the steps to meet her friend face to face, despite the fact that she was very casually dressed wearing her usual sports festival coat and pants plus sneakers.

"I know, but…I just don't wanna talk about it," Momo hung her head low, her hair shadowing her eyes, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

"It's Todoroki isn't it?"

"…" her lip covered her teeth, the only reaction from her, although minimal was indeed a 'yes.'

"Did he do something?"

"…No."

"Say something?"

"No."

"You guys kill someone?"

"N-what no!'

"You sure, I'll help ya hide the body," she smirked.

"We would never do something so deplora-…you're joking aren't you?"

"Come on, at least crack a smile for me."

"…I'm sorry Jiro, I really appreciate it though," she did her best to curve the side of her lip upward.

"I'm guessing you wanna be alone?"

She nodded.

"Look just, don't be a stranger okay, I'm your friend right?"

"Yes, but…he's something-"

"I know, you don't need to say it," stopping her by holding up her hand, noticing the flushed cheeks on the teen and the watery eyes, she wasn't ready to confess her feelings out loud even to her closest friend, "Just promise me that you won't let it eat you alive, okay?"

"I promise Jiro."

"Good, be back here later or I'm getting a search party," Jiro waved as she went up the stairs to the doors, a shiver becoming noticeable on her skin.

"I'll keep that in mind," she waved back and turned away "Could you tell Mr. Aizawa that I'm going out?"

"Will do!"

With that, the main doors shut, as Momo began walking off toward the entrance of the dorms section.

* * *

The young woman was soon walking down the almost vacant streets of Japan, many fearing a possible blizzard hitting the area, Momo knew of this winter storm and simply decided that it would be the perfect cover for being alone with her thoughts, coming up with the idea of coming home to her parents like the main subject of her mind and emotions had done. Hoping for some kind of clarity in her head, she entered a convenience store to maybe buy some tea that her and her parents could enjoy, a sharp wave of positivity that could distract her from her present issues.

She greeted the man at the front register, and made her way to the back where the tea was, her hung head rose to look forward…her skin turned cold, mouth gaping open slightly as her eyes widened, her whole body freezing but not enough to prevent a few droplets of sweat from running down her forehead, the only thing breaking her daze was the sound coming from the figure who stood only seven feet in front of her.

"Yaoyorozu," Todoroki asked in surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is gonna be a short one really, odds are just three chapters in total and I hope you all enjoy this and what's coming up, I gotta be honest I'm scared of not doing this story justice since it had been in my head since November so some comments on it and constructive criticism would very much help my case in this like always.**

**I hope you all are having a wonderful day and imma try and get all of this done before the new year but no promises, sorry.**

**See ya in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay, and Watch the Snow.**

**Chapter 2: Answers and Invites.**

* * *

Was fate cruel?

It had almost seemed too convenient, the pony tailed teen had stepped away to clear her head of the stoic hydrochromic male. Yet, here he was, shopping for tea, in front of her, looking a bit perplexed since during the mental debate of fate she had failed to reply to his surprise encounter, despite her cheeks lightly flushing from her lack of focus, his image did invoke the same reaction she gave all her classmates, a bright smile.

"Hello Todoroki," she spoke sweetly as she stepped closer to him, their eyes met as she closed the distance, she had hoped her positive and welcoming demeanor would help the awkwardness between them given his avoidance but was met with dismay as his head turned back to the shelves. At most giving a small awkward wave to her, tensing up as if he had stepped on a thumbtack or an embarrassing picture of grandma from a wild party.

Momo frowned, her eyes lowered as her mood had sunk like a rock in quick sand, having to be reminded of the chip on her shoulder wasn't pleasant. She wanted to just pass him, wait for him to leave so she could get her item and go, in fact, she began to press forward, fighting back her urge to bite her lip and hold her words not wanting spit venom at their friendship…or whatever was left anyway. However, a sound rang out disrupting the awkward silence blended with the music played overhead.

"Um…I'm sorry," he spoke nervously, a hint of shame in his tone, "I know I've been odd for the past couple weeks, it's not fair to write you off like that and act like you don't exist."

Her heart lept, his words had stopped her advancement down the aisle, all she had really wanted was a moment to speak to the boy. Now fate had seemed to hand her that moment, and she was not about to let it pass so casually, her head turning to face him, his eyes were still trained at the items stocked on the rows, but his expression was more sad than his earlier nervous one.

"Well I can't say I wasn't concerned over it," her lips curved upward, simply thankful that it wasn't out of spite that he had kept his distance, "For a minute there I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"It isn't anything like that I promise, it's something that I've been struggling over and didn't know how to tell you about it."

"Was it nightmares again?"

"No, those came and went."

"Failing the license exam?"

"No."

"Mineta putting your hand in warm water?"

"No, but that failed since he actually put my left hand in it," Shoto had made her giggle, the idea of the grape being distraught on the oversight had eliminated remanence of social tension, this had made them both grin, a proper conversation in what felt like forever.

"So, what's been on your mind?"

"…Well, it's been… you, actually," his body locked, as his lips trembled, Yaoyarozu was in no better shape as her cheeks heated up again, her hands shaking, as she made an attempt to still them by holding them together but it was futile, given the circumstance and the intentional phrasing of the sentence, she thought…she thought that, he was about to confess to her, was this really happening right now? What would she say back to him, hopefully that she felt the same but her tongue almost dried up after what he just said, was she happy or scared?

Nervous or prepared?

What if he wanted to hug her, what if he wanted to kiss her?

WOULD SHE BE ABLE TO KISS HIM RIGHT?!

WHATS PROPER LIP LOCKING TECHNIQUE, SHE HAD ONLY PRACTICED ON TEDDY BEARS! WOULD MR. MUGGLES BE A BETTER KISSER THAN THE MAN OF HER DREAMS!?

…I mean probably not since he was indeed a human being, and could actually part his lips, and hold her, and talk to her…well Muggles could but it would always be the prerecorded lines by the VA for the company but wait she got off track.

"U-um, what about me, Todoroki?"

"It's uh, a special…invitation for you," he replied, turning his body to face her, meeting their eyes once more, Yaoyorozu's look of embarrassment had been replaced by surprise and a minor disappointment that she hid like broken glass under a rug.

"Invitation?"

"Yeah, you see, my sister Fuyumi has always wanted to meet my friends from school, I always wanted to introduce her to you all but with all the chaos hitting us it never seemed like the good time presented itself, but now that things winded down a bit I wanted to go ahead and ask someone over…I was having trouble deciding who but…I rationalized it out and I picked you."

"Oh…well thank you, but out of curiosity why me?"

"Well Midoriya's polite but girl's make him nervous, Iida is too strict and stiff, I feel like Shoji may scare her, and Bakugo would probably blow a hole in the roof. You on the other hand, I feel like would get along with her well, and be a good reflection on the class and my own friendship circle."

"That does make sense, I'm flattered by your faith in me," she smiled at him, this made him smirk but he quickly turned his head back to the selection, a look of confusion replaced her smile, deciding to fill the awkward void with a question "Were you nervous about asking me out of fear of rejection?"

"Uh, yes actually," a lie concocted in his mind escaped his mouth, it was true of his reasoning's for her selection but the reason for his daily maneuvering away from her were top secret for her sake, he would apologize once he came to a conclusion but that was something he didn't know how close or far it was, a fact he was ashamed of.

"That makes sense," no it didn't, she picked up that something pulled at his mind but didn't want to go back to silence so she had to roll with it, "So is it okay if I come over today, I could just walk back with you, if you don't mind. After I call my mom that is."

"That's fine, I need to pick up some tea for myself while I'm here anyway."

"Oh, what tea are you looking for?"

"Well, that's the tricky part," he became slightly embarrassed at the fact he was about to share, "I don't exactly know much on the subject, I wanted to surprise her with something good but have been kinda lost for about thirty minutes now," he looked down at his feet somberly, remembering all the times she comforted him in dark times after their mother left, how she filled the void of silence where one was missing, how she made him dinner, and seeing her welcome him home every day was always a sight of comfort, a perk that was not available to him in what felt like forever, "I Just wanted to do something for her since she's always doing for me…"

Yaoyorozu could feel the emanating sadness in his bones, she didn't dig much into his family life but could really tell how it shaped him. There was pain in his eyes, but a sense of hope, as if balancing the two on a scale that had no true answer, but she could tell that being around the class made that pain disappear, and so she spoke-

"I can help you," she stepped up closer to him, getting a better view of his surprised, yet at the same time, relieved face as his head turned to her again, "I mean I'm going to be your house guest, right? I don't see a reason why I shouldn't help out, it'd be nice to make your sister happy and it means a lot to you."

"I…thank you Yaoyorozu," his awkward turn aways could honestly be put on hold, his bountiful gratitude couldn't be expressed more, he was honestly lucky she even walked in and gave him this chance.

"Y-you're welcome Todoroki," Yaoyorozu was glad to see him so happy but also to have made progress in solving the real mystery, she was blushing a little from this but it became more prominent when she realized that they hadn't broken their eye contact, something they soon realized as they looked forward and spent the next few minutes figuring out the right band and type that would perfect for the occasion.

The time they had spent was more enjoyable than they thought, Todoroki soaking in the knowledge of which tea was what and how well they complement the person they were made for, and Yaoyorozu got to tutor someone in another subject she was fluent in, what helped was just how interested the young man was and his obliviousness was honestly adorable to her.

Once they found the perfect one, checked out, and exited however, there was a present and forgotten obstacle in their path, the blizzard had entered its initial stages, the wind beginning to pick up more, and the snow becoming more wild.

"Wow, who knew tea talk could cause such a calamity," Yaoyorozu frowned.

"It's nothing to really worry about, I can just use my left side to keep us warm and light the way."

"But what if we get separated?"

"…There is one idea," a new sight had occurred for the girl, as she saw Shoto turn a small shade of red, as he looked at her hand, then back up to her.

"What is it?"

"You could maybe, hold my left hand."

Her heart either stopped or skipped a beat, the only real blood flow she felt was a rush to her face as the suggestion had made her understandably feel so flustered, muttering out a question before thinking about it first.

"Wouldn't it burn me," she asked nervously, 'No you idiot you want this!'

"I can control how warm it gets, I can just heat up my head and arm but just leave my hand lukewarm, if you're okay with it that is."

She slowly took his hand into hers, fitting her fingers into the spaces between his own and gripping them softly, she began looking at the snow-covered sidewalk to conceal her embarrassment.

"I am Todoroki, lead the way," she squeaked out, as the young man turned toward the opposite direction, proceeding to his home with the girl in hand, who honestly just couldn't believe she was about to spend the evening with him and his sister.

Compared to the situation before and in Momo's head.

It was a dream come true.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure if this is some of my best work, I hope it is, and I hope you are all enjoying it, I just always get this way before publishing something, but it's a bit of a relief having gotten an emotional weight off my chest recently and my newfound optimism for the new year.**

**I'm sorry that it takes me so long to publish but for those of you who have stuck with me it's just how i choose to do things, I dont like the idea of just churning out content (Not that theres anything wrong with that its just thats not my suitable type) and not really putting more effort into it, I like taking my time to plan it out and get a feel for where i'm going before i begin, that being said i'm sorry if thats not the style you guys want but it's just how I am and I apologize for that, as well as not getting this out before the end of December but as I said i take my time.**

**Comments are always appreciated, if you want to check out my MHA amino page which is the same name as my fanfic profile, and I am greatful for the support and constructive criticism you all give me.**

**Hope you had/have a happy new year, and i will hopefully see you in the concluding chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay, and Watch the Snow: Finale.**

* * *

"Here, this should warm you up for now," the sister Todoroki placed the blanket over the pony tailed girl's shoulders from the behind the couch, "Its not much but it'll help."

"Th-thank you," Momo shivered as she wrapped the fabric around her body, the trip to the Todoroki family household not being the easiest in the world with the severe snow storm outside the walls, the extreme cold taking its toll on her body despite Shoto's constant and desperate efforts; the young man now drawing warm water into a plastic mini tub for the young woman to place her feet in to try and make up for this, "Much ap-appreciated Ms. Fuyumi."

"Just call me Fuyumi, no need to be so formal," the white-haired girl smiled as she took her place next to the shivering girl.

"O-ok Fuyumi."

"So you're the famous Yaoyorozu ive heard so much about, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise, I haven't really had the opportunity to meet the siblings of my fellow classmates aside from Tsu's."

"Well I hope I've made a good first impression."

"With all you've done to help me, I say you have, also thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Glad to hear, and my pleasure, wasn't just going let a friend of Shoto's just freeze out there, especially his girlfriend."

Despite her low body temperature, the heat flushed Momo's cheeks completely the comment not only embarrassing her and catching her off guard, but also making her feel a bit of shame as to not having a good poker face for her affections, "N-no it's nothing like that actually," Yaoyorozu mumbled out as she covered her cheeks with the blanket.

"Oh sorry for assuming," the sister apologized, feeling her own shame, "I just figured from the way you two were holding hands that maybe you two were together."

"N-no, we aren't…unfortunately."

"Hm?"

"Uh unfortunately that Todoroki couldn't use his fire without hurting me to keep me warm is what I mean," the teen covered up as best she could, despite Fuyumi not buying it, the woman taking note of her guests possible feelings for her brother, before she could possibly prattle further, a voice rang out.

"The waters ready Yaoyorozu," Shoto stated as he exited the bathroom, plastic tub in hand, making his way over gently and carefully as to not spill the warm water out. The half and half teen

"Th-thank you Todoroki," Momo's blushed deepened a bit more as their eyes made direct contact once he placed the tub down at her feet, Shoto's mismatched eyes always made him stand out compared to other members of the class for both obvious and subtle reasons. They were quite captivating to see, almost as if two sides of a coin were both in agreeance, representing the young man's complex heritage and feelings in only a mere single glance, one that it seemed only Yaoyorozu could get lost in, seeing the mismatched as a whole. An unfortunate fact because, she had been looking at him a bit too long.

"Um, Yaoyorozu," Shoto slightly blushed, her fixation on him being both awkward and kind of cute to him, another moment not gone unnoticed by the elder Todoroki, whom despite her want to not make the moment more awkward herself couldn't help but smile at this image.

"Hm," the ponytail girl snapping out of her daze.

"You can uh, put your feet in now…"

"O-oh," she nervously giggled as she steadily placed both feet into the water, a sigh of relief escaping her lips having a much-needed break from her low body temperature.

"Thank you Todoroki," she relaxed as the back of her head laid back against the cushions of the couch, the sight of her happiness made the normally stoic expression of Shoto's face form a smile in its stead, glad that she was finally away from the risk of hypothermia.

"You know, you may wanna just call him Shoto," Fuyumi chimed in, "May get a bit confusing since you're staying with us."

"R-right, sorry, just used to the last name basis," Momo blushed again, not realizing that oversight before coming here, 'Although…that's so improper and personal, I don't wanna make Todoroki uncomfortable at all,' she thought in concern.

"It's okay," Shoto calmly replied as he stood up from the floor, he didn't mind her calling him by his first name since Midoriya and Bakugo had to do the same when they visited the household, "I don't mind it, it's my hero name after all."

"Wait, your hero name…is just your name," Fuyumi questioned.

"Yeah."

"I mean it's not bad but, just expecting some creativity."

Shoto shrugged with his arms out, Fuyumi sighed with a smile, whilst Momo tried to hold in a chuckle at his reaction. Failing just a little bit, as a snicker escaped her lips now covering her mouth to hide the grin.

"Oh speaking of," Fuyumi stood up from the couch, "Did you call your teacher to let him know where you two are at."

"Uh…no actually," Shoto rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand nervously.

"I um, called my mother about staying over here due to the storm, but I guess we were so focused on getting here that we forgot to inform Mr. Aizawa," Momo scratched her cheek with her right index finger, the mental image of the man in black giving them detention or…worse, made her shudder a little.

"Well, it's okay," Fuyumi gave a comforting smile to put them at ease, "I'll go make the call and get a few pillows for Yaoyorozu."

"Thank you Fuyumi," Momo replied, grateful for the loving sister's consideration, Shoto giving her a nod of approval as she passed by him to go to her room.

"No problem, I'll get dinner started after it, be right back," the elder Todoroki disappeared into the hall and then into her bedroom, the two teens hearing the wood on the door and wall pressing against each other, smiling at her kind deed as they looked at each other.

Now it was just them, the two teens…in a room…alone…together, the fact dawning on them as soon as they made eye contact once more. A light flush on their faces caused the two to avert their gazes to different sections of the living room.

"You have s-such a nicely decorated house Sh-…Shoto."

"Thank you Yaoyorozu."

"You're q-quite welcome."

"I guess now you can see where I got inspiration for my room from," Shoto made awkward conversation as he sat on the couch, strategically sitting far enough way as to not make things more uncomfortable.

"Yes, indeed, I really like this ancient Japanese style you all have going on here," Momo awkwardly smiled, as she looked forward and shifted her eyes toward him, the young man keeping his eyes as far away from her as possible. Her smile faded from her, as her eyes went to her feet, saddened by his embarrassment and avoidance of her once more, 'He wants to learn tea from me, invites me over, and even holds my hand…but he's still so distant, is there…something wrong with me, even if I didn't feel this way, as his friend and classmate…it would still hurt so much. No, I must ask him now, I know it wasn't the invite, there's something more going on here. It's rude to pry, but I can't take this anymore,' Momo's thought's ceased as she rose her head to speak to him, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry."

"…Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Shoto shifted his head to look at her, his eyes lifting from the ground to the sight of his classmate, his face holding a tinge of guilt in his expression, "For not being able to keep you warm enough out there."

"…It's okay, Shoto," a sense of relief washed over her, married with a hint of sadness that she didn't pick up on his guilt earlier, "You did what you could."

"But, it wasn't enough."

"It was…for me."

"It was?"

"Y-yes, you held my hand to keep me warm and guide me through the weather, you gave me shelter for the night since I probably wouldn't be able to make it to my home without freezing to death," Momo began to scoot closer to him, bit by bit having to go slowly since she had to also scoot the plastic tub with her feet without getting water everywhere. Shoto of course, seeing this but, didn't make attempts to distance himself again, "Not only that but, the way you seemed so frantic to get me warm once we got here was really s-sweet of you, it makes me happy to see how much you care about everyone in your life," Momo ceased her scooting since…well it looked really awkward, and some water spilled over, not a lot but a small drip, causing her to be both concerned and embarrassed over her blunder.

She didn't have to be concerned with her goal however, as Shoto got up to get a small cloth from the kitchen, soon returning and cleaning the spill.

"I'm sorry, I probably just should've stayed at my spot," Momo apologized, feeling stupid for letting her feelings overpower her common sense; she just wanted to make him feel better, now she just caused him more trouble…maybe she should just call her parents to send for a car.

"No, It's alright," Shoto had stopped wiping the floor, as he rose up once more, "It's my fault for trying to avoid you," the young man then sat down, right next to her, placing his hand on his knee's in an attempt to relax as he laid back into the couch. Momo turned her head forward in an attempt to both hide her blush, and her joy.

"Sp-speaking of," her expression turned more serious as she faced him, unable to keep the question inside her, "I'm sorry to confront you like this in your home but, why have you been avoiding me as of late?"

"I, knew that you probably wouldn't buy the invitation bit," shame and sadness was clear on his eyes, cursing himself for not handling it better, "I'm sorry for deceiving you like that, you deserve the truth about the whole matter I just…haven't figured out the right way to tell you, the real reason why I have been distant as of late."

A silence befell the room, the sounds of the outside wind was the only the escape from it, having provided a small distraction for Fuyumi, whom exited her room having finished her call to Aizawa; the teacher giving his permission to let the two stay at the household, as long as they were under adult supervision and didn't leave the house without it either, with the added condition of a teacher would be there in the morning to pick them up. Fuyumi didn't like prying but, she knew at the very least she could defuse tension if any arose, she trusted her brother's judgement and from what she could tell, Momo was a very sweet and proper girl, but one could not be too careful.

Then, Momo broke the silence-

"You don't…hate me do you," a shaky tone emanated from her voice.

"Yaoyorozu," Shoto's eyes filled with worry as he saw her depressed state.

"I'm sorry for not being able to keep a cool head but, I…Todoroki…Shoto, you've been an inspiration to me since you got to UA, the way you've been able to stay in control in dangerous situations, how you've aimed for the top, never doubting yourself, and…and the way you… had faith in me when I didn't," tears fell from her eyes, unable to hold it in anymore, "You helped me through every bit of doubt I had in myself after the sports festival, you reminded me to believe in myself again, to see the light at the end of the tunnel. So the idea of you hating me, or not wanting to be my friend because of something that could be my fault is-"

Her mind went blank, slowly processing what had just happened to her, her head was now on the young man's shoulder, a gentle grip of his arms wrapped around her torso, and his chin now placed on her shoulder. A blush apparent on the two's faces, as the moment took hold, Shoto merely couldn't stand seeing her so hurt because of his inability to speak his mind, he was never one for public outbursts of emotion, he took this one for what his sister used to do for him after the day their mother left, an act he was always thankful for, and now…Momo as well.

"S-sorry, I probably should've asked you before I-"

"No, it's alright…I needed it," Momo then exited her hands from her blanket, and followed her friend's lead by embracing him as well.

"Yaoyorozu…I need to say something to you, I'm not sure if it'll make up for everything I've done but I have to try anyway."

"I know you do."

"…I've been avoiding you because I don't know this feeling so well, expressing myself has never been a strong suit of mine if it wasn't quirk focused. So, when I started feeling something new, and so different from how I usually feel everyday it…scared me in a way, I thought I maybe was sick or something or maybe my quirk went haywire with how warm my face got. I wasn't sure what was wrong, nor could I really pinpoint it, until I…realized…that it only happened when I looked at you."

Yaoyorozu's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her, her eyes widened and her tears ceased, was he about to say what wanted to hear from him for so long?

He continued.

"Anytime we were paired up for an exercise, an assignment, or just when we were together in a room, I couldn't help but to look at you out of anyone and everyone present; just you. This feeling started after I began spending more time with you before summer break, which is maybe why I was able to actually say all that about you being the best fit for class president to you, it became more prominent over time. It confused me at first quite a bit, never really being able to understand all of it, at first I uh…"

"Hm?"

"At first I uh," the young man cleared his throat in embarrassment, "I uh, thought I maybe was…allergic to you…"

"…Oh," Momo both found her outburst of emotion earlier quite silly (although still believed it was appropriate to express her feelings) and now tried so hard right now not to laugh at the adorably naïve comment by her crush.

"Y-yeah…I know it sounds a bit silly, but it was true, which is one of the reasons why I wanted to come home and spend time with my sister. To maybe, figure out what I felt about you, I probably shouldn't have avoided you so much and over thought all this but, I needed to know for both our sakes…I'm so sorry Yaoyorozu and no…I could never hate you."

"…"

"Do you…hate me, for all this?"

"…Hehe."

"Huh?"

"Hehehehehe," Momo laughed, tears flowed from her eyes again, the emotion for them this time however were completely different, "Heheheheheheh I'm sorry Shoto, hahahaha I can't control myself."

"I uh, it's okay? I think?"

"It is, I'm just laughing because I'm happy."

"Because of my weird feelings?"

"N-no hahaha, it's because I'm just glad," she gripped him a bit tighter, and nuzzled her head against his shoulder, as she closed her eyes in pure bliss, "Glad that, you don't hate me, and I don't hate you either…quite the opposite."

"Im happy that you don't, but now that I've said all this, do you think you can explain to me what all this is that I'm feeling?"

Momo opened her eyes again, loosening her grip on the boy as she pulled back a little in order to raise her head to face the boy. She blushed brightly, but kept her smile none the less as she looked deeply into his eyes, "Yes, I'd be happy to," she let her left arm free from the embrace, after a brief moment of hesitation her hand pressed against the left side of his head gently rubbing it, the young man then leaned into her hand, it felt nice…warm, and right to give into this feeling he had, closing his eyes to enjoy it even more. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but to be a tiny bit bashful, it was a dream come true to finally have the opportunity to say something to him about all of this, not only that but to know; to finally FINALLY know, how he felt about her and the pure elation of knowing he felt the same way.

However, despite being a tiny bit dense when it came to certain things, the boy eventually caught on.

"…Wait."

"Y-yeah?"

"…I'm stupid…aren't I?"

"No."

"I feel it."

"It takes a while for some people, especially ones our age to figure out what it means to feel this."

"…So, what were you gonna say?"

Momo lowered her head a little, her blush intensified, but her eyes looked up at him "It may have been a bit forward, a concern that kinda fades when you wanna say how you feel for so long, but…Shoto, I wasn't planning on saying anything."

"What do you," his eyes widened, realizing what she meant, "Oh."

"Y-yeah…im sorry that I was going to surprise you like that, maybe we should take baby steps with this before we-"

She was cut off from finishing her sentence, Todoroki having done what needed to be done by placing a small kiss on her forehead. One that once completed, made Yaoyorozu raise her head to meet his gaze once more, he looked slightly worried that he may have made the wrong call there due to her comment, the two looked at each other with a small bit of shock. Soon enough though, it dissipated as their eye lids lowered, and their heads leaned forward, they hesitated before but only for a millisecond, as their lips softly collided with one another.

The two weren't sure if they were even doing it right, since it was the first time for either of them to share such a powerful romantic embrace, but they didn't care, all they wanted to do was express how much they cared about one another, breaking apart after holding it for about ten seconds. Separating a tad bit, but still holding each other, looking into each other's eyes lovingly, as they pressed their foreheads together, truly happy.

…

Fuyumi's sniffles interrupted the moment however, as the two teens eyes shot wide as they looked over to the entrance of the hallway, faces as red as tomatoes. The sight of Fuyumi holding a tissue, and rubbing her eyes came into their field of vision.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* that was so beautiful and precious."

The two gave a sigh, but still smiled afterword.

"Sorry," Shoto apologized.

"It's alright, I'm too happy to care," Yaoyorozu replied

"Just be glad it wasn't my brother."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next visit."

"*Sniff* So *sniff* what do you two want for dinner?"

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long, this went through so many drafts and i felt really bad at being indecisive which one to do since I left this story on a cliffhanger since January, and I really hated that I did that. However, I still hope you guys enjoyed this, and hopefully since im quarantining ill be able to put out a few more stories and updates whilst these uncertain times take their toll. But you know me so I may take forevvvver (god i hope not)**

**Special thanks to all my favorite author's for giving me dome inspiration on where to go with this tale, and all of you in the comments for giving me confidence and kind words, i deeply appreciate you all helping me on this one and i sincerely hope I did my best to bring this tale to a close, that being said i may do an short epilogue for this if you guys really want it.****Once more thank you all, stay safe out there, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay and Watch the Snow Epilogue**

* * *

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon, it would be met with a grey-cloudy blanket across the sky, not allowing for its golden rays to illuminate the world beneath it's glory and remove the wintery aesthetic from the country of Japan after it's intense and surprising storms. However, despite all this difficulty, some rays peered through to signal the time of day to those few who were awake enough to notice, one such early bird was Shoto Todoroki.

The young man was already used to rising so early around this time of year, the flakes of white falling from the sky and showering the earth was always such a pleasant sight to him ever since he was little. This was one of the main reasons that he had chosen to sleep on the family couch the night prior, allowing for his new girlfriend to sleep in his former room, wanting to give her as much comfortability as he could given the on the spot circumstance of her stay at the Todoroki household.

Fuyumi had offered to let the young woman sleep in her bed and she herself take the couch, but Shoto was quite insistent that he be the one to take the living room. His viewing of the early snow fall being an important tradition in his heart, and his want to make Yaoyorozu happy made his determination apparent, so his sister and Momo herself (whom had fought for Shoto's comfortability as well) gave in, the only condition to this being that he stay put on the couch per Fuyumi's order's, this rule had made Yaoyorozu blush due to the implications, and Shoto just simply tilted his head wondering, "Where else would I sleep?"

His obliviousness made his sister chuckle, mentally thanking the heavens that her brother had not a single bold intention in his body. Although, this didn't stop him from giving Momo a goodnight kiss before she went to sleep, something Fuyumi caught but didn't intervene, it had been so long since she saw her brother so genuinely happy. Indeed he was, the smile apparent on his face and Momo's as well, the two couldn't honestly believe how all this could happen in such a small sequence of time, the two's lives brightened with now having someone to hold and share their feelings with, which made the half and half teen ponder a few things as his current gaze was fixated on the window and the snow that obscured any view of the outside.

His thoughts soon being interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open, at first thinking it was his sister, but the speculation soon faded as he remembered, she didn't get up around this time…not anymore, and the voice-

"You're up early," Yaoyorozu quietly muttered, as to not wake up her other host, she had exited the room with the same blanket from the other day wrapped around her shoulders but still draped down to her stomach, the grey of the blanket had contrasted with her quirk made pajama's, a red silk shirt and pants that she had used to wear when she lived with her parents. Her formal nature compelling her to even look proper when she slept, the stark difference between their attire (Todoroki being dressed in a white tank top and ball shorts that hung just past his knee's) was an amusing sight to say the least.

"Same to you," Todoroki replied as he turned to face her direction, the sight of her hair hanging down instead of being tied up in it's usual ponytail style was a pleasant sight to him, a smile finding its way onto his face, one that didn't go unnoticed as she smiled back at him, although averted her eyes from his still a little bashful in his presence despite their status.

"It's expected of me," she spoke softly followed by a long yawn as she stepped further away from the door, "I tutor most of the class remember?"

"What's that even like," the young man asked as his eyes followed the girl's movement from his room to a position next to him on the couch.

"A give and take sometimes."

"How so?"

"Well on somedays I need to kinda hammer in some subjects, on others I get a little too carried away and talk too much and they get bored, or how Mina and Kaminari put it I 'fry their brains'."

"But that's a daily occurrence for Kaminari," the man joked without realizing it, causing Momo to giggle.

"True."

"You still look pretty tired," the young man pointed out as he noticed the small bags under her eyes, "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I just wanted to see if my clothes had dried overnight," she replied with another yawn, and then slowly moved her hand from her side to the top of his hand, "That and, well, I just really wanted to be next to you again."

"Oh," Shoto spoke with a hint of surprise in his voice, meeting her eagerness by taking her hand, sliding his fingers between the gaps of her own, "I'm…glad you did."

"I was hoping you would say that," she internally cheered but followed it up verbally with another yawn, this caused Shoto to let go of her hand and scoot to the edge of the couch, leaning his back against the arm rest and back cushions, Momo was puzzled by this but was soon met with Todoroki motioning her to come closer to him. Knowing what he meant, she followed his lead by moving closer to him and laying her head and both her arms down on his chest as her body laid against his as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

"Thank you," Momo muttered, closing her eyes and slowly relaxed due to the quiet of the house and the sounds of his calm heartbeat, she had never felt more at ease in her life.

"No problem," Todoroki whispered as he rested the side of his head on hers.

"Sorry if you didn't sleep well because I took your bed."

"I offered my bed though."

"I know, I just feel bad taking your bed in your own home."

"It's no big deal as long as you slept well."

"I did indeed, and I'm very grateful, but is that the reason you're up?"

"No, I'm up because it's…well was a family tradition."

"It was?"

"Yes, I used to never be able to sleep well, and even when I did, I didn't really get enough of it, so as a child I would always wake up earlier than the rest of my family. I remember it always being so quiet and, in a way it always scared me, it made me feel alone and sad not to wake up to the sound of activity in my home…then my mother started getting up earlier once she had first noticed how early I woke up, it got easier after that and I started getting over it as I grew up but I would always try and make it a habit to wake up earlier during winter, mom and I always loved to watch the snowfall."

"It sounds so peaceful."

"It was…until she had to move out…"

"I'm so sorry to hear that Shoto," she placed her hand onto his arm, rubbing it softly to comfort him, "You don't need to go on if it's too painful to talk about."

"I'm alright, it feels good to speak about this to somebody else."

"I'm always here if you need to."

"I know, and thank you. It got harder to do this without her every year, but Fuyumi would purposefully set an alarm so her and Natsuo would watch the snowfall with me, so I wouldn't have to be alone every morning."

"Aw, that was really sweet of them."

Shoto smiled at the thought of one of the very few fond memories of his childhood, even remembering how despite the burn of his scar being fresh in his mind, during those days he could barely feel it. The young man continued-

"It was wasn't it? Overtime though, they weren't always able to get up because of Natsuo having college work to get through, and Fuyumi's teaching job taking over, they would always try their best but after a certain point, it was just me…"

"Well…I certainly wouldn't mind filling that gap for you."

Silence had briefly befallen the room, as Shoto's expression went from somber to shocked at the comprehension of what she offered to him. A piece of his childhood that he had long lost due to unfortunate circumstances, a happy memory he could build again for the future of his life, with the person he had deemed very worthy to share it all with, the person whom he didn't just inspire with kind words but one who inspired him, and one he couldn't let go of in this moment if he tried.

"I…" Shoto fought back tears, his gratefulness for his girlfriend was almost too much to contain, his happiness ever present despite Momo still having her eyes closed, but she could feel it in his tone of voice and his act of holding her tighter in his grip, "Thank you, Momo."

"Anything for you Shoto. Anything."

The two fell silent, their eyes opening to enjoy the wondrous sight of the snow slowly falling over Japan.

* * *

**1 Hour Later…**

Fuyumi had awoke to the vibration of her phone, the elder Todoroki setting an alarm to be up at eight o'clock, since she had to get prepared to look presentable in front of her brother's school, not wanting to reflect badly on her family. Reaching over to get her glasses, she turned off her phone's alarm once she had rubbed her eyes to rid herself of any grogginess, she threw off the covers of her bed and slowly got dressed before exiting the room.

First looking out the window to see if the storm had stopped, happy to see that it did, but soon lamented that she once again failed to remember to wake up early to join Shoto of her own will, he never pressed her about it, but always felt a tinge of guilt as a result of her lack of action. Her lamenting was interrupted however, the sound of soft breathing catching her attention, it wasn't anything that surprised her since Shoto had opted to sleep there but was caught off guard by the fact that it was more than one person breathing. To investigate she walked over slowly, not wanting to barge over and jump to conclusions, an act she was soon relieved about since she saw that the two were merely cuddling, having fallen asleep whilst watching the snow.

Fuyumi smiled, and tip toed over to closet to retrieve another blanket, and slowly covered the two with it, knowing that they probably needed to sleep just a little longer.

She couldn't always be there for him, but she was glad to see that he was happy, having found someone who always could be.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: God it was dumb of me to think this would just be a 1000 words, either way I hope you guys enjoyed this little epilogue chapter I wanted to do for this tale, and hopefully now the title makes sense since I kinda just left this moment out of the previous chapter.**

**I really hope you all liked this tale I spun for you, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long for me to finally wrap this 4 month long story up nice and neatly, from the bottom of my heart I am greatful for all of you sticking with me for this long on not only this story but all my all the stories ive made for the past year ive been doing this, I greatly appreciate your time and I hope you leave a review or comment it let me know your thoughts.**

**Next Story I wanna do is Todoroki related and was actually inspired by one of my favorite authors Ability King KK in one of his stories so look forward to that, and I really wanna try and update a couple stories I havent touched in awhile like Pranks and The Hero and The Inventor series**

**Anyway, Stay safe out there, and I hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
